Flavor of a kiss
by Midoririn chann
Summary: Akashi yang tiba-tiba ditanya apa rasanya berciuman. Bagaimana dia harus menjawab pertanyaan itu? Bagaimana kalau ternyata sosok yang sempurna itu memiliki hal yang tidak bisa dimengertinya? Bagaimana Akashi akan menjawab pertanyaan itu? one-shot, bad at sumary, anyway, read to find out


**Flavor of a Kiss**

**Pairing : **Akashi x Kuroko

**Disclaimer : **Kuroko no basuke bukan milik saya dan tidak akan pernah menjadi milik saya orz/ tapi fic ini murni milik saya berdasarkan otak miring saya

**Warning : ** OOC, typo, gaje, aneh, dll (silakan mengkritik jika saya melakukan kesalahan )

anyway,

***Happy reading***

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Akashi-kun..."

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau pernah berciuman?"

Akashi segera terdiam kaku memandangi laki-laki berambut biru langit didepannya. Meletakkan buku yang disedang dibacanya ke atas meja depannya, dia segera memusatkan mata heterochrome miliknya ke mata safir di depannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ini..."

Laki-laki berambut biru tersebut segera menunjukkan cover depan sebuah buku yang tengah dipegangnya.

"Manga? kau mulai baca buku seperti itu?"

"Bukan begitu, beberapa hari yang lalu kantong yang berisi buku referensi yang kubeli tertukar dengan orang yang duduk disebalahku saat menaiki kereta"

"Hmm.. Lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan aku pernah ciuman atau tidak?"

"Aku penasaran... dalam majalah shoujo ini, setiap cerita mendeskripsikan ciuman dengan sangat berbeda.. misalnya di cerita pertama karangan xxx sensei, pemeran utama mengatakan bahwa ciumannya terasa sangat manis, namun di cerita kedua, pemeran utamanya mengatakan ciuman yang dia lakukan terasa sangat dingin.. karena aku tidak pernah mengalaminya sendiri, aku jadi merasa penasaran dengan rasa asli ciuman.."

Akashi memandang datar kearah Kuroko tanpa berkedip sedikitpun selama dia menjelaskan tadi.

"Begitu ya.. mendengar ceritamu, sekarang aku sendiri merasa penasaran dengan rasa ciuman, sayang sekali aku belum pernah melakukannya.."

Kuroko segera menunjukkan wajah kecewa. Dia pikir, kalau Akashi, pasti sudah sering melakukannya karena Akashi memiliki banyak penggemar berbeda dengan dirinya. Ditambah lagi, Akashi yang serba mengerti semua hal menurutnya pasti akan mengerti soal ini. Sayangnya dia lupa, bahwa Akashi selama ini masih belum pernah merasakan cinta pertama sekali pun.

Wajah kecewa terang-terangan Kuroko membuat Akashi merasa sedikit tersinggung. Bagi dia yang bisa segalanya dan mengerti segalanya, tidak bisa memberikan jawaban pada seseorang merupakan penghinaan terbesar untuknya. Dia segera menunjukkan wajah arogannya seperti biasa dan berkata dengan penuh percaya diri,

"Beri aku waktu satu minggu, aku akan mencari tahu bagaimana rasa ciuman itu.."

"Eh? Itu tidak perlu.. kalau Akashi-kun memang tidak tahu, tidak masa-"

"tidak ada hal yang tidak kuketahui didunia ini!"

Pernyataan singkat dari Akashi segera memotong ucapan Kuroko. Merasa tidak ingin berdebat dengan Akashi, Kuroko pun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tenang.

"...Baiklah, tolong beritahu aku begitu Akashi-kun tahu..."

Setelah itu keduanya pun segera melanjutkan membaca buku mereka dengan tenang.

.

* * *

.

"Midorima, apa kau pernah berciuman?"

Pertanyaan mendadak Akashi menyebabkan Midorima menyemburkan air yang sedang diminumnya. Dengan panik Midorima segera mengelap sisa tumpahan air di bibirnya dengan menggunakan handuknya.

"A-a...apa yang kau bicarakan, Akashi!?"

Akashi segera mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan bingung melihat reaksi Midorima.

"Aku hanya penasaran, bagaimana rasanya ciuman.. kalau kau memang tidak tahu, aku tidak akan memaksamu memberitahu..."

Setelah itu Akashi berjalan pergi dari ruang ganti itu dan membiarkan Midorima terdiam kaku memandangi pintu ruang ganti tempat Akashi keluar beberapa saat yang lalu. Aomine yang daritadi kebetulan sedang mengganti baju juga, mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka dan segera memandangi Midorima dengan wajah sangat terkejut.

"Apa itu artinya dia ingin mencobanya denganmu?"

Komentar tiba-tiba Aomine membuat Midorima tersentak kaget dan segera mengarahkan pandangannya padanya.

"A-a-aomine!? Sejak kapan kau berada disitu -nanodayo!? Apa maksudmu dia ingin mencobanya denganku -nanodayo!? Tolong hapus ingatanmu sekarang juga -nanodayo!"

"Oi, oi, tenangkan dirimu, Midorima"

Setelah itu Aomine menghabiskan waktu lebih dari satu jam untuk menenangkan Midorima dari kondisi paniknya.

.

* * *

.

Kise makan dengan tidak tenang di kantin dengan keringat dingin terus bercucuran di wajahnya. Didepannya, Akashi duduk sambil menatap lekat kepadanya. Dia berusaha sebisa mungkin mengabaikan tatapan mata itu dan berpura-pura fokus kepada makanannya, namun jantungnya terasa tidak kuat lagi sehingga dia segera berkata kepada Akashi,

"Ano... Akashicchi, apa ada masalah? Kau sama sekali tidak menyentuh makananmu -ssu...(dan kenapa hari ini kau duduk di depanku -ssu )"

Akashi segera menjawab dengan tenangnya,

"Kise, kau punya banyak pacar kan?"

Kise menagngguk kepalanya dengan ragu sebagai jawaban.

"Aku pernah beberapa kali berpacaran..."

Akashi segera tersenyum yang entah bagaimana terlihat seperti seringaian bagi Kise sehingga membuat dia merinding lebih parah lagi.

"Berarti pernah berciuman?"

"Ha'i..."

Kise menjawab dengan suara lemah dan ketakutan. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Akashi tiba-tiba menginterograsinya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Apalagi seringaian diwajah Akashi terlalu terlihat mencurigakan untuk tidak membuatnya takut.

"Apa rasanya berciuman?"

"Eh?"

Sejenak Kise merasa bingung dengan pertanyaan Akashi. Dia mengedipkan beberapa kali matanya yang entah sejak kapan memiliki beberapa titik air mata di ujungnya. Setelah menormalkan kembali kepalanya dia segera bertanya kepada Akashi,

"Maaf, tolong ulangi pertanyaanmu lagi -ssu..."

Dengan polosnya, Akashi pun kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Apa rasanya berciuman?"

Kise kembali mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. setelah merasa telah mencerna semua perkataan Akashi, dia segera tersenyum lebar dan mulai tertawa. Perasaan takut yang dirasakannya tadi, kini hilang entah kemana.

"Hahaha... Apa ini? Apa ini? Akashicchi sedang jatuh cinta -ssu? Kalau begitu, kau telah datang ke tempat yang tepat -ssu!"

Akashi tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa terhadap ucapan Kise. Dia hanya memandangi Kise dengan wajah datarnya.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya pena-"

"Tidak perlu malu! Aku tidak akan memberitahu siapa-siapa! Jadi siapa orang yang kau suka itu? hmm?"

Kise segera memotong ucapan Akashi dengan heboh sebelum Akashi sempat berkata apa-apa. menghembuskan napasnya dengan pelan, Akashi kembali mencoba menjelaskan kepada Kise.

"Sudah kubilang bukan begi-"

"Apa dia orang di kelas Akashicchi? Apa kau berniat segera menciumnya begitu menembaknya? Waa, Akashicchi berani sekali!"

Sekali lagi Kise memotong Akashi sebelum dia sempat menjelaskan maksud pertanyaanya pada Kise. Akashi sekali lagi menghembuskan napas dengan tenang.

"Makanya, sudah kubilang bukan begi-"

"Akashicchi! Akashicchi! Kurasa sebaiknya kau menciumnya dulu sebelum menembaknya, dengan begitu, gadis itu pasti akan segera menjawab iya begitu kau menembaknya karena tidak sempat berpikir apa-apa!"

Akashi segera mempertajam tatapannya pada Kise begitu Kise memotongnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Aura disekitarnya mulai menggelap dan terasa berbahaya. Namun Kise yang berada dalam kondisi hyper dan terlalu dunia sendiri tidak menyadari perubahan atmosfer di sekitar Akashi, hingga...

"Kise..."

"Ya... !?"

Begitu dia memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap Akashi, keringat dingin segera bercucuran menuruni wajahnya.

***Snip!***

Sebuah gunting berwarna merah yang ada di tangan Akashi terlihat bersinar di bagian ujung pisaunya. Seketika itu juga wajah tampan Kise segera memucat.

"A-ano.. Akashicchi? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan gunting itu -ssu? Atau... darimana kau mendapatkan gunting itu -ssu!?"

"Tenang, Kise.. gunting ini akan memotongmu sebelum kau sempat berpikir apa-apa, Ryo-ta..."

Sebuah senyum malaikat maut terukir di wajah Akashi yang kini memiliki ekspresi yang sangat gelap. Kise hanya bisa menelan air liurnya dengan tegang menatap pemandangan horor di depannya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengucapkan satu kata pun untuk menghentikan Akashi ataupun meminta maaf.

Aomine yang kebetulan lewat dikantin segera menyaksikan adegan horor yang terjadi di kantin siang itu.

"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, Kise..."

Murasakibara yang berada di sebelah Aomine sambil sibuk dengan snack-nya segera terlihat bingung dengan ucapan tiba-tiba Aomine.

"Mine-chin?"

"Bukan apa-apa... sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini sebelum terlibat dengan sesuatu yang mengerikan"

Meski bingung, Murasakibara akhirnya tetap mengikuti Aomine berjalan pergi dari kantin itu.

.

* * *

.

Akhirnya, Akashi duduk di kursi favoritnya, di perpustakaan dengan wajah sedikit depresi sambil membalik-balikkan halaman sebuah buku. Selama seminggu ini, semenjak dia mulai menganalisa mengenai rasa ciuman, bukannya mendapat jawaban, dia malah menyadari betapa bodohnya orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Sehari setelah menanyakan Midorima tentang rasanya berciuman, Midorima segera mencoba berciuman dengannya sehingga dia terpaksa menenangkan Midorima dengan menghapus seluruh ingatannya **(jangan tanya bagaimana caranya!)**. Hal yang sama terjadi pada Kise. Sehari setelah membabak belurkan Kise, tiba-tiba saja Kise memanggilnya ke belakang gedung olahraga dan meminta maaf atas kejadian kemarinnya. Setelah itu, setelah dia menyimpulkan alasan Akashi bertanya soal ciuman adalah karena ingin menciumnya, Kise segera mencoba untuk menciumnya dan kejadian setelah itu..., Akashi yakin Kise tidak akan mendekatinya selama beberapa waktu.

Selain pada kedua orang itu, Akashi sempat mencoba bertanya kepada Aomine, dimana Aomine menjawab dengan sesuatu yang terasa vulgar baginya sehingga dia terpaksa menghapus ingatan Aomine. Dia juga bertanya pada Murasakibara meski dia yakin Murasakibara tidak akan bisa menjawabnya. Dan benar saja sesuai dengan dugaannya, yang Murasakibara pedulikan hanyalah makanan. Setelah itu dia menghabiskan seluruh hari yang tersissa dengan menganalisa melalui berbagai jenis buku dan juga melalui internet. Dan hasilnya, seperti yang terlihat sekarang ini, dia masih tidak bisa menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan 'Apa rasnya berciuman?'

Akashi sekuat tenaga berkonsentrasi pada buku yang ada ditangannya saat ini, namun detakan jarum jam tangannya membuatnya semakin tidak tenang. Sebentar lagi Kuroko akan tiba dan menagih jawaban dari pertanyaannya minggu lalu. Setelah berbicara sok hebat minggu lalu, dia tidak mungkin bisa mengatakan pada Kuroko bahwa dia masih belum mendapatkan jawabannya. Harga dirinya tidak membiarkannya melakukan itu. Itu sebabnya dia berlagak tenang membaca buku di perpustakaan itu, meski saat ini merasa sangat tidak tenang.

"Selamat siang, Akashi-kun.."

Sebuah suara sapaan manis membuatnya merasa seolah jantungnya berhenti sejenak. Bukannya ingin hiperbola, namun saat ini suara Kuroko bagaikan suara lonceng kematian baginya. Karena mengakui adanya hal yang tidak bisa dimengertinya sama seperti kematian untuk Akashi.

"Selamat siang, Kuroko..."

Setidaknya, dia berhasil berakting setenang mungkin sehingga Kuroko tidak mencurigai kegelisahannya.

"Jadi... umm.. Apa Akashi-kun sudah mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaanku?"

Pertanyaan polos Kuroko segera membuat Akashi tersentak. Debaran di jantungnya semakin cepat begitu menyadari saatnya mengatakan, 'aku tidak tahu' pada Kuroko telah tiba. Namun sesuatu dalam dirinya menolak untuk mengatakan itu. Lebih baik dia mati saja daripada harus mengatakan ada hal yang tidak di ketahuinya. Akashi tidak menjawab Kuroko dan terus memandanginya dengan tenang sambil memikirkan cara untuk mengatasi situasinya saat ini. Kuroko segera merasa bingung begitu keduanya telah diam cukup lama.

"Akashi-kun?"

Kuroko mencoba memanggil nama Akashi. Namun bukannya menjawab, Akashi malah berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Kuroko.

"Umm.. Akashi-kun?"

Akashi segera menggenggam lengan kiri Kuroko dengan tangan kanannya. Matanya menatap lurus ke mata biru Kuroko.

"Jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu adalah... ini..."

Akashi segera meletakkan tangan kirinya yang bebas ke belakang kepala Kuroko dan mendorong kepalanya maju hingga bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Kuroko. Mata biru Kuroko segera melebar begitu merasakan bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Saat dia membuka mulutnya karena efek dari kaget, Akashi segera menyelipkan lidahnya kedalam celah itu dan mulai memainkan lidahnya didalam mulut Kuroko. Menjilati seluruh rongga mulutnya, hingga akhirnya lidahnya dan lidah Kuroko bertemu dan Akashi segera melilit lidah Kuroko dengan miliknya. Dia menarik lidah Kuroko ke dalam mulutnya sendiri dan membiarkan Kuroko melakukan penjelajahan seperti yang baru saja dia lakukan terhadap Kuroko.

Kuroko yang awalnya merasa sangat terkejut, entah sejak kapan mulai membalas ciuman dan permainan lidah itu. Tanpa dia sadari, lidahnya segera menjelajahi seluruh rongga mulut Akashi dengan alaminya hingga tanpa mereka sadari, keduanya telah terduduk di lantai perpustakaan itu. Ciuman panas diantara kedua orang itu pun berlangsung cukup lama hingga beberapa menit kemudian, keduanya membutuhkan oksigen dan saling melepas lidah yang terhubung itu. Napas panas mereka tidak stabil dan saling mengenai wajah masing-masing karena jarak mereka yang hanya beberapa mili. Mata biru Kuroko kemudian memandang ke mata berwarna rubi-emas milik Akashi.

"Rasa... vanila.."

ucap Akashi dengan napas yang masih belum teratur.

"Itu ...karena tadi ...aku memakan permen vanila..."

Balas Kuroko yang juga masih sedang menstabilkan napasnya.

"Hmm.. kurasa aku mengerti sekarang..."

Tiba-tiba saja Akashi berkata sambil melebarkan sedikit jarak diantara mereka untuk menatap seluruh wajah Kuroko. Kuroko dengan polosnya menunjukkan wajah bingungnya.

"Mengerti apa, Akashi-kun?"

"Rasanya berciuman..."

"Oh, Jadi? Apa itu?"

Akashi segera tersenyum dan menunjukkan giginya yang berwarna putih bersih.

"Itu tergantung dengan makanan yang telah dikonsumsi oleh si pelaku! Misalnya seperti Kuroko, karena kau mengkonsumsi permen vanila, maka ciuman yang kau lakukan akan berasa vanila, seandainya kau mengkonsumsi permen rasa strawberry atau lemon, maka ciuaman yang terjadi juga akan berasa demikian dan..."

Kurko menghela napas singkat mendengar pidato Akashi tentang analisanya tentang ciuman. Dia tidak benar-benar bisa memahami sebagian besar isi ucapannya itu. Mengabaikan suara Akashi, perlahan Kuroko mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan meletakkannya di dadanya sendiri. Suara debaran jantung segera terasa melalui tangannya, cepat dan keras. Wajahnya juga entah sejak kapan menunjukan semu merah yang samar. Dia juga bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya sedikit meningkat. Perlahan sebuah senyum tipis terbentuk dibibir merahnya.

"Akashi-kun..."

Suara panggilannya menghentikan ceramahan Akashi tentang ciuman. Begitu Akashi memandang ke wajah Kuroko. Kuroko telah keburu menempelkan bibir merahnya kepada bibir Akashi sekali lagi. Dan mengajaknya melakukan ciuman panas yang baru saja mereka lakukan, sekali lagi. Meskipun sempat terkejut sejenak, Akashi segera membalas ciuman itu beberapa detik kemudian. Namun belum sempat Akashi merasa puas dengan ciuman yang diberikan Kuroko, Kuroko telah melepas ciuman mereka duluan.

"Akashi-kun..."

Kuroko memanggil nama Akashi dengan suara manisnya. Semu merah diwajahnya yang tadinya samar kini terlihat sangat jelas di kedua pipinya, ditambah matanya yang berbinar menatap Akashi, tanpa sadar membuat Akashi ikut memerah dan jantungnya mulai berdebar kencang.

"Apa?"

Akashi berusaha bertanya dengan nada setenang mungkin. Kuroko tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya itu,

"Kurasa aku juga paham bagaimana rasanya ciuman..."

Menaikan sebelah alisnya dengan bingung, Akashi bertanya sekali lagi.

"Benarkah? Apa itu?"

Sekali lagi Kuroko tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Akashi.

"Rasanya manis, hangat dan juga..."

Perlahan, Kuroko kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke Akashi hingga berjarak bebebrapa mili saja.

"...membuat ketagihan.."

Setelah itu Kuroko menempelkan bibirnya sekali lagi kepada Akashi dengan lembut. Kali ini, tanpa merasa terkejut, AKashi segera membalas ciuman itu sambil tersenyum kecil. Keduanya sekali lagi terikat dalam ciuman mereka yang ketiga kalinya. Akashi menikmati saat-saat ciuman itu hingga akhirnya keduanya harus berpisah sekali lagi untuk menghirup oksigen.

"Akashi-kun, aku-"

"Aku juga, Tetsuya.."

Akashi segera memotong ucapan Kuroko sebelum dia sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Aku juga.. menyukaimu..."

Kuroko segera tersenyum lembut. Setelah itu sekali lagi mereka membagi ciuman mereka yang keempat kalinya. Dan mereka yakin, mulai sekarang hingga seterusnya, sebanyak berapa kali pun mereka memerlukannya, mereka akan selalu mendapatkannya. Ciuman yang terasa menagihkan itu.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
